Rise of Emperor Naruto
by Sevrian Kharr
Summary: He learned the hard way the only way to peace was through control. And that was what he'd done, he took complete control over the Elemental Nations. Now, pulled away by a mysterious force, Naruto must travel through this new world, and according to its creator: "Fix it." LoQOOXover NarutoxHarem; OCxMiniHarem; OPNaru! Semi-DarkNaru! SadisticOC!(Fair warning)
1. What the fucking fuck is a MC?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or Legend of Queen Opala in any way, though I'd be a lot less of a mess if I did =3

 **Shouting / Spells / Skills**

 _Thinking / "Foreign Languages"_

"Talking"

* * *

Naruto groggily opened his eyes, wondering where the hell he had ended up this time. He looked around, seeing that he was inside some small shack, he would have said it was abandoned were it not for the blood stains all over the walls. The blond fox looked to the bedside table, and noticing a scroll atop it, he sat on the bed and took it, reading it over.

"Cleared the area, there should be no more of those wolf things to bother you, so make yourself at home, because you are" Naruto had to snort at his father's sense of humor "Did some reconnaissance while you were out, and we're definitely not on our world anymore. For one, there are apparently no ninjas here, nor is there such a thing as chakra. From what I could gather from the nearby city, Colussia, here they use this thing called Mana to perform Magic. There seems to be something of a power play going on with the people in charge of this town however. The Beldorian Empire, the continent we're in is their territory, or so it would seem, has had its emperor assassinated recently by one of their Crusaders…well, at least that's what the people are being led to believe by both the church and the former Commander of the forces. It would seem this Crusader is now on the run along with a slave he kidnapped from this club they call the Heavenly Fate.

I'll look into it further later. I seem to have found a possible alpha female for my pride. I'll send another report as soon as I discover more.

Satoru, former Emperor of the United Lands of Iwa and Suna."

Naruto nodded at the information he'd been given, before burning the paper and turning toward the door, just in time to see a blond haired woman, with a mask covering only her eyes, a purple scarf around her neck, a brown overcoat over a purple shirt that did little to cover her huge breasts, with belts strapped on underneath her bust. She also wore black pants under some other type of pants that seemed to be cut to show what was underneath. He noticed that the boots and gloves she wore, however seemed like the standard Jonin issue from back on his own home, except those came in a brown color.

She looked at him and froze, as though caught doing something she shouldn't be doing; _a thief, most likely_ was the conclusion Naruto's mind came to as he watched her. She pulled from her coat some sort of object before she pointed somewhere and used it. There was a loud noise, and as he turned his head, he could see that on the wall where the weapon had been pointed, there now was a hole. He chuckled at the bad aim before looking at her once more, this time giving her the treatment of an enemy.

He disappeared from view momentarily, and in a flash of black lightning, Naruto had appeared behind the woman, his hands moving to take hold of her arms, sliding them along her forearms until he got to her hands, taking her weapons from her.

After doing that, Naruto was about to beat her up, when he took a whiff of her scent, and that made him smirk. "Hehehe…looks like I also found my Alpha female for my own **pride.** " He said confusing the brown haired female as his hands slipped from her arms towards her torso, caressing her for a moment before he simply tore her shirt open, the overcoat being removed as he withdrew his hands. He wasn't a lion type **animalistic demon** as his father called his people, but he was raised by one, and as such he had the same instincts as the man had. That meant he **didn't** share, he always went along with the females on hunts, or in the case of humans, never left his females' side, and he was aggressive…very aggressive.

He took her breasts in his hands, enjoying the feel of the flesh in his hands, he moved his head so he could plant a few kisses on her neck, taking the event bite; albeit softly; at the flesh. "H-hey, what's the big idea!?" He heard her protest, but ignored her in favor of following his instincts, mark the alpha-female as soon as possible.

He felt someone approaching, but took no heed; he had more important business to take care of. One of Naruto's hands let go of the fleshy mounds of her chest and slid gently down her abdomen, toward her lower body, drawing a shaky groan from the girl as she gave a meek resistance to his ministrations, trying to lift her leg backward to hit his family jewels. But as her luck would have it, she wound up hitting nothing but air as he moved slightly to avoid the hit, a smirk playing at his lips still. "Hmm…I love how spirited you are, my mate." He growled softly in her ear before he used his strength, and sharp claws to tear her pants open, completely exposing her body. "Hmm…we're obviously going to have quite a bit of fun, you and me" He said in her ear as a finger slid inside her.

* * *

Devon had been going through the Windy Hills, in order to continue his quest of finding more information about the weird choker around Farah's neck. There was no apparent way of removing it from her neck, and although the girl had confirmed that it did nothing to dampen her ability to help the group, he was concerned as to what exactly it did. They had just left the cave that led to the other side of the Canyon, when gunfire was head, and heeding Farah's concern for whoever it was that had been shooting, the former Crusader decided to investigate the matter.

And that was what led him to the scene he was currently watching unfold. A male from a species he'd never seen before had that highway bandit currently bent over his bed, her hands gripping at the mattress as he plowed away at her. He could see that the only thing keeping the woman standing was the fact that the male had a firm grip on her hips. He could hear her moan and groan with every other thrust, her eyes glazed over with the overdose of pleasure she was receiving from her partner.

The former Crusader could feel his pants tightening as he watched and he wondered if the blond male would agree to share the wealth, as it were. As he thought that, he looked the man over, noticing that he had two animal ears on top of his head instead of the normal ones. Said ears were a deep orange color, making quite the contrast with his bright blond hair. Devon noticed that apart from those, he had little to no fur on his person; only the nine swishing tails sprouting from his lower back seemed to have fur as well. His observation of the male was halted as he heard him groan out "Hnnn…with this, I mark you as my mate!" Only to get but a moan in response as he leaned over and bit her on the base of her neck, his body glowing with the usage of an energy he hadn't seen before, and moments later, he allowed the girl to collapse to the bed as he turned to the spectator.

"Gimme a sec and I'll be ready to go again" His mate said, her voice slurred as though drunk, and he looked back toward the woman on the bed, giving a chuckle at her statement before the male fox demon turning his blazing red eyes on the trespasser. "What brings you to my humble abode?" He asked, his voice a low growl, warning the trespasser he was not going to tolerate such insults; even though he refrained from acting because he needed information about this new world; which made the young man in front of him gulp nervously. "W-we heard gunfire and thought to investigate…" Devon said lamely, his eyes wandering to the naked body of Naruto's mate, his nervous expression turning into a more lecherous one.

"Say, can I join you guys?" He asked, unashamedly, before realized that saying such things about a male demon's marked mate was quite unwise. A warning swipe, that missed tearing the flesh from his face by less than an inch, and the brown haired ex Crusader knew he'd fucked up any chances of ever getting on this new man's good graces.

"Leave." He was told, the male watching him intently as he took a few steps back before turning and taking off, back to his little group. He smelled a female among them, but he also smelled the boy's scent from her, and he sighed. "Good luck to his mate… Sharing your life partner, I should kill him for even considering such preposterous proposal." He turned to his own mate, still lying in bed with glazed over eyes, and smiled. "Now…I do believe we aren't even close to finished." He smirked as the woman groaned, although her eyes were glued to his thick cock, which was already throbbing for more.

* * *

He woke up a few days later, having finally grown somewhat tired from their activities and turned to his mate, still passed out from the pleasure overdose he'd given her. He made a few clones and had them scout the surrounding areas for any useful intel, and if they found any interesting items, they were told to bring them back so he could have a look himself.

After assigning the tasks to his clones, he set about making a few changes to his new home, albeit temporary, he refused to live in such rundown conditions. Naruto pulled away from his mate's embrace, before got up from their bed and dressed again, his eyes scanning the place for a moment before he simply sighed. "It's going to be better to just destroy this old shack and construct something better in its place." He said, and at moments like this he was rather thankful his father insisted on both of them learning from the best constructor in the elemental nations, old man Tazuna.

The blond fox demon turned to the bed, the sight of the woman he'd marked as his covered with his semen rather erotic to him, but he shook his head, focusing on the task at hand. He needed materials if he was going to build them a new home. He wouldn't go far, after all, he wouldn't be a good mate if he left his pride undefended, but he still needed to survey the area, to assess what materials they'd have at their disposal.

Of course, he didn't set a foot out of the house before applying seals to warn of any intruders, and leaving a seal for the Hiraishin near his bed. He walked out of the house to see a gathering of wolf looking things. The difference was they walked on their hind legs and were capable of human speech.

"You killed our companions, took our hideout…we're here to…settle the score." One of them, the leader most likely, spoke, his eyes glaring into Naruto's red ones. The blond demon laughed outright and took a fighting stance, stretching one arm to the side as he unsealed the Kusanagi, former blade of Orochimaru, the snake sennin. He noticed that above the monsters' heads were red bars and below that was a blue one, while on his side of things, he could see a little display at the edge of his vision depicting how much life he had left and how much…mana? He possessed. Unable to contain himself, he uttered the first thing that came to his mind "What the actual fuck?"

* * *

Dispatching the group of Werewuffies; as was apparently their species' name; was rather easy, as Naruto could see that his starting level was thirty, from what the game told him, and because of that he could kill each of them in one hit. He wondered what was going on, why suddenly there were stats to consider, and what the freaking hell was Mana in the first place?

"Welcome to Legend of Queen Opala: Origin Chapter I! You are now the main character in this game, and as such it is **your** job to bring balance to this universe once again." A new voice said. It was female, that much was clear, but there didn't seem to be a body to this voice, just the ethereal sound that seemed to come from everywhere at once. Naruto did notice, though, that time seemed to have stopped. "My name…well call me Gabe. I'm the creator of this game, which you invaded." Naruto huffed indignantly, it wasn't like he'd **wanted** to be here, something teleported him away from his home around ten days ago, and he'd just woken up here. Deciding to participate, he answered. "Why didn't you throw me out of your **game** then?" His voice was suspicious, as though expecting this person to want to break a deal with him of some sort.

"Belieeeeve me! I **tried, Hard.** You and that companion of yours, but I simply can't erase your data! **"** Was his deadpanned response, and he could almost see the expression that accompanied it, even though he'd never **seen** this Gabe person before. He sighed, just his Uzumaki luck, just as he'd **finally** conquered all of the elemental nations, something or someone pulled him away, only to thrust him into a new conquest.

"So…care to enlighten me about my new home then. I have no clue where I am, except that I'm in some Empire and there's apparently a power struggle going on at the moment." He replied, his eyes turning one way and another as he tried to find whoever was speaking to him. Almost as if sensing what he was doing, the voice answered. "Don't bother; I'm not **in** the game…" there was a mutter so low he couldn't distinguish, but soon after it continued. "Well, this is actually the third game in a franchise I started some years back, so there'd be a lot to catch up on, buuut let's focus on **this** game, shall we." It said, and he rolled his eyes. _Of course, I couldn't even follow the proper timeline!_ He cursed whoever pulled him from his universe as he listened to the introduction of the game. He should have heard it, if he hadn't been dropped further along the timeline of even this game; he'd missed the entire first act of this chapter, apparently.

The voice then proceeded to tell him about stats and what each of them did. She told him that Strength, obviously enough, commanded his physical attack, along with the quality of the weapon he wielded. She told him that Agility would determine how fast he could attack, Dexterity meant his accuracy, the higher it was the less likely to have his attacks miss. Then there was Intelligence, the stat that ruled over how powerful his magic was.

These were the primary stats. There was, of course, Health Points, HP for short, and that was how much life he had. Then there was SP, which was basically how much Magic he had left. Other than those stats, were the ones that were determined by what he wore his equipment.

Of those, first was Attack, and that one was, again, pretty obvious. Next was Physical Defense, this stat depended on the armor he wore, and determined how much of an enemy's attack he could block. Lastly, but certainly not least, was his Magical Defense. This one was, again, determined by his armor, and it determined how much of the enemy's **magic** he could block.

The voice would have continued, but it suddenly stopped and gasped. "Your stats are **so wrong."** He wondered how screwed he was, but then she showed him the numbers, and he thought he **wasn't** the one screwed then.

She explained how he could access the menu in his new world, what each option in said menu meant, and explained that, since he was **living** the game, the quit option was unavailable to him. Naruto nodded, noting every detail in the menu screen that appeared before his eyes, before he turned his head toward the sky, deciding that if the voice was everywhere at once, and doing this he'd feel a little less like come crazy man talking to nothing.

"Thanks. I promise not to let you down, Gabe. I'm going to save this dimension!" He said, his old personality showing a little as he felt quite excited about the prospect of helping this new world. "Oh, before I forget…I don't know how you did it, but I had a few… **scenes** for Gabrielle" At his inquisitive look, the voice elaborated "The woman you just fucked into submission. Anyway, I had a few scenes for her, but after you did your freaky thing to her, the scenes were erased, as though they never existed in the system…this ability of yours, to change the game is kinda scary…so if you could, please, take it easy…"

Naruto had to laugh at that, his eyes shining with mirth as he answered "I'll try, can't promise, though. If I find a woman that I like, I **will** make her mine." He heard her mutter something, but decided to ignore her for a moment, looking around his new living space, before an idea came to mind. "Hey…can you do me a **tiny** little favor?" It was a long shot, but maybe she would just feel like it, and he'd get what he wanted anyway.

"What now…" He could **feel** the irritation from the Goddess of this world, but he laughed instead of getting nervous, confident that she **couldn't** get rid of him even if she wanted to, so he just went on. "I was wondering…could you put some more trees around here, so I can upgrade this rundown thing I'm currently sleeping in into a worthy home for me and my Alpha female?" He had to wait a while; she was probably considering it, before he heard her voice again, this time amused.

"I think I'll do you one better…how about **I** make you a better home on those cliffs, and in exchange you try to keep your dick out of the more important girls to the plot, oookay?" He laughed again, his sex drive annoyed her, then. "Sure, not like I wanted that girl with the former **MC** as you put it. She's **wants** to have other lovers…no thanks." Of course, he refrained from talking about any other girl, because he was **sure** he'd find at least one of them irresistible.

"Fine, I'll take what I can get at this point….now go inside and sleep, meditate, whatever. Lemme do my magic!" He chuckled at the enthusiasm from the voice before he headed back inside, his mind wandering to his first chosen mate and what she'd think of their new living arrangements after she woke up.

* * *

AN: I know, I know..."New story already? Finish something, geez." Thing is, I was playing LoQOO yesterday and this story just fell into my head. I mean litterally, I wrote this chapter in less than three hours, and it usually takes me a while to get through a complete chapter. So there you have it, new story...

Now then, don't think I haven't been writing anything else, because that isn't true. I'm alomst through with the rework of Bloody Clown. I'm halfway through with a new chapter for Youkai Devil, and started writing the next chapter on the Gamer and the Multiverse. So expect a busy week...

Of course, if I don't end up hospitalized tuesday . Oh boy xD

See ya o/


	2. Meeting the Big Guy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or Legend of Queen Opala in any way, though I'd be a lot less of a mess if I did =3

 **Chapter II:** Meeting the Big Guy

 **Shouting / Spells / Skills**

 _Thinking / "Foreign Languages"_

"Talking"

* * *

The voice bade him sleep, and sleep he did. But it would seem that even in his dreams the former emperor of the Elemental Nations could not rest, for even in his mind there was someone waiting for him.

"I see you have started to settle in your new role quite well, my champion." The voice said, seemingly an older male by the sound of it, and that fact made Naruto somewhat disappointed, mainly because he'd only interacted with women so far, and he didn't want to break the…chain, so to speak.

This time, unlike when he spoke to Gabe not that long ago, there actually **was** a physical form for him to focus his attention on, but it was too blurry to make out anything but the fact that he was wearing a business suit.

"You see…I am the master of this Universe…the Game Universe, as I like to call it." The being explained, and Naruto, as usual for him, had the distinct feeling that the man wasn't telling him the whole story. Merely enough for the new **piece** to do the job intended to it. The being, seemingly able to read his mind, merely smiled, and shook his head.

"You are no mere piece, kid. The guardian of your universe and me agreed that, to fight the coming war, we'll need someone reliable, and not the buffoons currently available." He said, turning his attention from Naruto and toward a screen that appeared next to him. "For your past accomplishments, bringing peace to your world and winning a war against its evils, I was allowed to grant you a gift." He said, explaining as images of the wars he fought back in his world flashed through the screen. "I made you a higher leveled character, because obviously, it would be an insult to everything you went through if I simply reset you. The fact that your father came along was an added benefit, as both of us could tell he is entirely devoted to keeping you safe, even if he's not always with you." Naruto swelled with pride at that, he always knew he could trust his parents, but to hear it from a bona fide deity made it all the more important.

"This world will be your base of operations, because, really, with its ongoing plots and scheming Lords, you should have little to no problem conquering it. From here you'll strike at the more dangerous enemies of the balance. I'm giving you free reign as to what happens to your enemies…" he pointed at the screen once more, and it showed Gabrielle, the girl he'd taken as his a couple of days ago "as well as your allies, male and female. I will ask, however, that you kill a certain few key enemies here. Those will come in time, of course."

Naruto nodded, liking the bargain so far. He could decide if he wanted a woman as his, and he was free to kill the annoying pricks that hit a nerve. He was still waiting for the bad part, but so far he could honestly say he'd accept it, if only for the entertainment of taking more women and annoying the hell out of Gabe.

"Now that the basics are out of the way, allow me to fill you in on the story of this world…well…at least the intro of the game anyway, as only this game's creator can give you a full depiction of its history. One of the setbacks of allowing this Universe's many **Gods** to have full control over their worlds." He being walked toward him and placed a hand on his forehead, allowing Naruto to see what he could only assume was the introduction to the game.

The part that he paid the most attention to was this Neverus Empire and the An'Terra uprising to the east, in Namaria. The rest was good enough to understand, this Beldorian Empire was very technologically advanced, and their capital was shrouded in the pollution they wound up creating through their research. Poverty was a thing and apparently no one cared.

He had to laugh when it depicted the Beldorian Empire as confident in their ability to stop the An'Terra even if the other nations fell. _Arrogance, the downfall of idiots_ he thought, and set his fist objective. To take over this Empire, and make it his own, if for no other reason, because the people needed someone who would help them all grow, not focus on the ones that could **pay** their way into nobility from the get go.

The intro went on, mentioning the guy he'd met earlier, and apparently naming him too. That confused the blond demon, but the being smiled and enlightened him. "You're in a game world, kid. Some of these games will allow the player…that's a being you can't see but controls all you do; to name the character however they want, for immersion's sake. But given that at this point **you** are the player, his name stayed default."

Naruto nodded and continued watching. It went on to show this Devon guy entering a church, and delivering something to a priestess, before being kicked out of the room by a black haired feral looking male. "So that's the **alpha** my father sensed?" He asked no one in particular, but continued watching. The man went on to meet up with his superior officer, an older male who looked rather fit for someone his age. They spoke of an investigation somewhere.

Naruto paid little attention to what came next, as it was mostly the man searching the city, talking to nearly everyone in it and doing something the ruler of this Universe simply called **Quests.** He did chuckle when Devon looted every single table and closet without reprieve, but then came the incursion. Naruto took notice of the woman dressed in weird fashion, but her attitude reminded him very much of Anko, his alpha in his own world. It started well enough, a few more tutorials about the game, World Map, Save Points, Combat and whatnot.

The older man, Crayden, he was called, had then joined Devon's **party** as a level sixty character. He noticed they stayed there for a while, and the previous Main Character _MC for short…_ gained quite a few levels and a lot of money during that time. There was also the acquiring of two titles, the Werewuffie Vanquisher and Contoad Vanquisher.

After some more time leveling Devon; something they apparently were not aware of, mostly because the **player** wasn't inside the game at that point; they continued to their destination, Caimridge. The sight was of a massacre, but Naruto, having had to deal with such uprisings, could tell this was a well-organized assault, and not something **savages,** as Commander Crayden put it, would bother with. The lack of survivors was no surprise; any military could tell you that if you wanted the enemy to be completely surprised when you marched upon their territory, the first conquered villages had to be completely decimated, so no agents could return to their masters.

That begged the question, though, just **how** did Crayden receive reports of an attack in Caimridge, if there were no survivors to the attack. He could have sent men on a patrol run of territory, but then it would have taken some time before said men returned with any news. The blond decided to keep an eye on this Crayden person; he could prove to be a problem if left unchecked. He was so enraptured in his own thoughts that the only moment he came back to watching the scenes unfold was when they had finished their investigation, and the Commander was telling them his version of everything that happened. Apparently, Namaria was to be blamed for this incursion, but Naruto knew better; _perks of being_ _ **the player**_ _I suppose_ ; and it only solidified his mind on the fact that this man had some ulterior motives.

His mind went back to the scroll he'd received from his father, and he had completed the puzzle. This Commander wanted to overthrow his Emperor, and for that he needed a plausible scape goat, a distraction from what was actually happening! It was quite ingenious, to tell the truth, and Naruto could tell this man was going to be a pain in his ass in the future. He would need to send word to his father; they needed to keep a close eye on this man's schemes.

He watched as the now former Crusader was jailed, and visited by that Laquadia woman and his father, posing as her personal bodyguard. They spoke briefly about his fate before she turned and walked away with his father. Then was the escape, a meeting with Gabrielle, the **kidnapping** of the exotic girl and the following conversations with her. Those served to help alleviate his view of her.

Shortly after that they went to a port town, and there he discovered some more about this Farah girl and he could understand liking to cause others to become…hot because of him, and honestly, demons were very territorial, but they never killed anyone over looking at their mates. They had to acknowledge there would be no population in Makai if that was the case. But only looking was allowed of course, no other male was ever to touch their mates. He wondered if she was mate material after all, maybe he'd end up breaking his promise in the end.

Soon after that the story caught up to where he was at the moment, and the vision faded from before his eyes, and he could once again see the ruler of the Game Universe. "Now then, I would say you're all caught up now, so I give you your first quest…Join forces with Devon, the former Crusader." The being continued before he could protest…not that he would, after all, the best way to oppose this Crayden person was to join like-minded people. "He will face many trials in his adventures, and I fear some of these trials will be too much for him." The being sighed as he continued "Especially now that he is no longer classified as the main character, and will no longer level if not in your party." Naruto chuckled and nodded at the being, easily accepting this new burden. "I'll accompany him, no problem, sir. He has something I now want, after all." The demonic Uzumaki grinned mischievously. "I should have learned by now not to judge one's past without actual knowledge on it." He felt the need to explain himself to the being, even though he didn't want to.

"Indeed, and believe me, she will be a very soothing presence in your life. Very different from the fiery girl you marked as your alpha mate and the others I see." The being's eyes shined with mirth. "I can see you'll finally learn to trust your mates again. And, of course, I can tell she'll be the biggest cause for that, as much as Gabrielle helps, her nature will appeal to you…" He would have continued, but Naruto tilted his head "You almost make me want to leave her be, man…" to which the being simply chuckled and shook his head once more "Do not worry, these changes will help you greatly in the long run…now I think we have been here long enough, but before we part ways, I'd like to tell one a few things. Firstly, I'm taking away your ability to use chakra from this moment on. Don't worry, the things you did before coming here will still have effect, and those clones will be the last you can make. The same, of course, will happen to your father.

Next, your equipment has been set as being the best for this Chapter of the game, as I want you to be able to deal with anything thrown your way at this point. But from the end of Chapter one forward, you must look after your own gear. And lastly, even though you have Mana now, I'm going to make it so the only skills you can use are Physical types, as giving you magic on top of your power would be overkill."

The being smiled one last time after that and with a wave of his hand transported the demon back to the land of the living, and back to the game he was currently assisting with.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, to allow them time to adjust to the intake of light coming from the window, before he was able to completely focus. He looked around, and it brought a small thankful smile to his face, the fact that Gabe had gone right ahead and done more than enough for him. Even this one room was **huge** and he could see many fancy looking furniture spread around it.

He noted that Gabrielle was finally awake as well, and was currently looking around the Master Bedroom in astonishment. She noticed that he had woken up as well and smirked playfully. "Did I tire you out?" She asked, and her immediate response was a deadpan look and a gesture toward the room they were in. "You were asleep for so long I was able to make this while I waited." His voice was monotone and he looked at her with a **are you stupid** type of look that made the girl grin sheepishly.

"Yeah…I suppose that's right. In my defense You exhausted me like no one's ever done before…not even that time…" she started blabbering before he pulled her in for a passionate kiss, which served its main purpose, to shut her up. He didn't really care what she did in the past, but that didn't mean he wanted to know about it either.

As they separated, he could see the goofy grin on her face, but she looked at him moments later with the best glare she could give. "You better not be thinking of doing any more than kissing for a while, mister. I'm sore enough I don't think I'll walk right for **days.** " She tried to be stern about it, but she felt too good to do so convincingly.

Naruto chuckled before he turned from her, getting up from the bed and walking toward the nearest table, where a ring with an ominous aura was sitting. He ignored it completely; He was a demon, he was all about ominous auras; and put the ring upon his left middle finger. The effect was instantaneous, he fell to his knees, feeling somewhat weak for a moment, before a rush of power coursed through him, and he felt his boxer short become somewhat tighter. Naruto looked to Gabrielle, his already existing unholy sex drive becoming almost uncontrollable. He had enough presence of mind to order her to stay at home; the loyalty seal would make sure she abided by his orders; and disappeared, he **needed** to fuck something, it was almost unreal how horny he was feeling at that moment.

* * *

They were currently meeting with her older brother, her hand wrapped by his for support as she stopped near the man. She remembered the time where she would spread herself for him, lusting after her own brother, but after that day weeks ago, she couldn't ever think of being with anyone but her **mate,** as he so basically put it.

"It would seem Devon has evaded our men once more, brother." Her tone was imperious, as she was used to having when around business partners or people she thought beneath her own station. "Do you really underestimate him so? Or…perhaps, you are using him for some purpose, hmm?" He had stopped confiding his plans to her after Satoru had appeared, but it didn't bother her as much as she once believed it would.

Sure, she wanted to know what Crayden had planned, but she wanted to know about those things so she could help her mate. Laquadia was sure a part of her would be appalled that she had given herself so fully to a beastman, a lesser being, but he had so thoroughly **dominated** her that night that that part of her died that same night.

"It is not your place to question my actions, sister. I have underestimated his resourcefulness, but it shall not happen again." As if summoned, a woman dressed in jester clothing, whom she recognized as Masquerade, the mercenary her brother would employ when he needed something done quietly and quickly.

"Aren't you overdoing it, sending her? Surely this former Crusader isn't such a problem that we'd need someone as skilled as her to handle him?" Laquadia turned her attention to the man beside her, and seeing his grin, she felt a slight pang of jealousy, even if he **had** explained it to her; she felt it a little hard to fully accept such terms.

He must have read her mind, because mere moments later he whispered in her ear "Don't worry, my mate. I am thinking this girl will be good for my son, actually. She reminds me of him, when he was younger and had less responsibilities to shoulder." His voice became somber as he spoke, and she knew that when he felt more comfortable with her, he would share his stories. He was entitled to keep his secrets, just as she did her own, after all.

"Oh, worry not, Laquadia. She will be the one to eliminate Devon, yes, but I want her to perform a different mission first. I want her to investigate a few rumors my men have found about our dearly departed Emperor. And I believe that following that boy and the slave girl will prove useful to this task." Was the calm answer, his eyes trained on the mercenary as he spoke. "Leave us, please, her orders are most private."

She nodded her head to the male, before turning her back and walking away, her mate's hand no longer covering her own, but resting on her ass as they walked, and she could have laughed at his lust had she not been so exhausted from the last time they had sex.

* * *

Naruto thrust his hips with newfound abandon, his red eyed locked with the woman's green, her mouth hanging open whilst he used her body, the pleasure overloading her mind. He kissed the base of her neck, where a golden fox tattoo now rested, and she moaned again, her fingernails digging into his skin as her walls constricted around him again, he dove in for a kiss as he finished in her.

He could finally think clearly again after hours of sex with this young girl. She had been in an inn, waiting while Devon and her other companion went into the forest to scout ahead. The male apparently wanted to ensure her safety as they crossed the forest despite her insistence that she could handle herself in a fight. He remembered that the ruler of this Universe said she would be a soothing presence as his mate, but he wondered if that ring had been in his plans all along, because even when he said he might not make her his mate after what he said, the man had simply thought it amusing.

"Hmmm…so good…" she murmured, her eyes glazed over in delight "your hot cum feels so good inside me, Naruto." He chuckled and let her rest, to allow her dazed mind to recover.

He wondered what had happened to make him so uncontrollable in his lust. He had raped at least three women before running into Farah inside the inn. Besides, he was quite sure that, while big, he wasn't as big as he was now. He was nearly insatiable already, but now it was almost as though he **couldn't** tire out, no matter how long he went for. The blond tried taking the ring off then, but no matter how much strength he put behind his pull, the dark object didn't even budge. Naruto decided that he couldn't be bothered with it at the moment, so he would look into it at another time.

He got up from the bed, allowing his new mate to rest for a moment before he took her with him to his fortress. He walked out of the room he had rented to be able to fuck Farah without being bothered, and came face to face with Devon and a very big dog, both looking quite irritated that he had taken Farah.

His answer? He grinned at them, quite proud of it, but that went away a moment later, as his eyes narrowed and it dawned on him that both the human and the dog thought the girl to be theirs. Well, maybe it was time they learned their lesson, then.

* * *

AN: Yo, another chapter xD this story is flowing so nicely in my head. I already plotted how things are going to go until the end of chapter one, which is what LoQOO has at the moment, and I tried writing some more for the other stories but my mind circles back to this every time, so I decided to continue this one until I can finally focus on other stories.

On other news...I won't be hospitalized, at least for now \o\ doc says I'm fine, so my scheduled week should go as planned, just with a lot more Emperor Naruto than first projected.

Lastly, here's Naruto's stats at level 30, since this chapter didn't show that. When Satoru decidedly joins with the party I'll show his stats as well.

 **Naruto**

 **Base Stats:**

 **Health Points: 650**

 **Mana: 800**

 **STR: 70**

 **DEX: 50**

 **AGI: 70**

 **INT: 30**

 **Growth:**

 **Health Points: 85**

 **Mana: 70**

 **STR: 8**

 **DEX: 6**

 **AGI: 5**

 **INT: 3**

 **Stats at Level 30:**

 **Health Points: 3115**

 **Mana: 2760**

 **STR: 294 (588 with Cursed Ring(Can't be removed, locks Accessory Slot))**

 **DEX: 244**

 **AGI: 244**

 **INT: 117**

That's that for now boys(and girls...?)

See ya o/


	3. Is she housebroken?

He took his fighting stance, his blade appearing in his grasp as he summoned it, he noticed that Gabrielle appeared next to him, fully clothed and guns in hand, ready to help; and to his surprise, no one but him seemed to think it was weird; with a smile on her face. "I leave you alone for ten minutes…ten minutes, and you already get in trouble." She said, her tone a false indignant one, to which he smirked back at her.

"So…you count the time I'm away, then?" He had to laugh at her blush, before he concentrated on the two in front of them. At the corner of his eye, he could see there was a huge gap between his stats and hers and that probably meant he'd need to train her after this was finished.

Naruto noticed his turn was first, and aimed a sword strike at the big ass dog. He had fought someone with a dog companion once, and he learned then that the best thing to do was to get rid of the animal first, before concentrating on the human enemy. He didn't want to kill them, though and as such he turned his blade mid swing, as so the animal would only be hit by the blunt side.

He saw a number float in the air for a moment, a solid **1355** and the hound disappeared from view. Again, no one else thought it weird as all hell, but Naruto decided he might as well get used to it, and decided to consciously ignore the weirdness of living a video game.

Next came the former Crusader's turn, and he aimed his double slash at Naruto, probably deciding it would be a good idea to go after the bigger threat first. Naruto parried the strikes with his sword, and Devon went back to his place, as if he'd never done anything.

Next, Gabrielle pointed both her guns at the fugitive and fired, missing the man completely. "We are **so** going to work on your aim…it is unacceptable for a mate of mine to miss like this." He saw her grin sheepishly at him and apologize, before it was his turn again. Decided to see what skills he had now, and so a new window appeared in front of his eyes with only three moves. One was named **Dance of the Fireball** which he remembered being something Sasuke used back home, the second one was one he thought he'd never be able to use again, without shadow clones, the **Dance of the Crescent Moon** , and the last one was completely new, something he wasn't sure he had ever seen, and it was simply called **Braver.**

Opting to test the new one, Naruto chose the **Braver** skill, and rushed Devon, jumping to the air midway there; he brought his blade over his head and as he started his descent, swung it with all his strength at the young man in front of him. Of course, he remembered to, once again, use the blunt side of the blade, as it wouldn't do to kill this foe, they needed to work together, after all.

The damage made his jaw drop for a moment. A big **3588** floated above Devon's head for a moment as he disappeared. The battle over, there was a quick victory song, and on top of his and Gabrielle's stats, he saw **120 EXP** before everything went back to normal, and both the former crusader and Kythe; Naruto assumed that was the name of the dog, since it appeared during battle; were both down, and Gabrielle was probably back at the fortress.

He turned to the door, to see that Farah was up and walking toward them, although she was walking a little funny. "What's wrong, master?" She said, looking at him, before she recognized Devon and his dog. "Why did you fight my former master?" She asked, her tone innocent, despite everything.

Naruto growled as he heard her call both him and the brown haired male her masters. No mate of his would **ever** have to talk like that. "We are mates, Farah, that's a little beyond a master/slave relationship. I'll explain it better when we return to the fortress." He said kindly to the girl, and she smiled at him, nodding. Her smile was so authentic and bright he felt like taking her again; he **was** a demon, he wanted to turn that into a lustful one, despite knowing just how **sinful** that girl could be already; but instead he merely turned to Devon and his creature, a frown forming on his face.

"I swore I'd help you out, so I need you to come with me. But if you **ever** come even close to my women… **I'll tear you apart"** The last part was said so darkly, his eyes flashing dangerously, that Devon simply gulped and nodded his head. "Yes, sir" Was the frightened reply. Moments later, noticing that the boy wasn't going to be a problem, Naruto smiled cheerfully. "Good! Now, follow me, I wanna take you guys home, there are a few things we need to talk about."

* * *

The trek back was an uneventful one, even though Naruto made sure to fight every single monster they came across. He opened the menu at one point, noticing that Devon's level was twelve, Kythe's was nine and Farah's level was eleven. He chuckled at the level difference but promised himself he'd get at least Farah leveled up. He had to keep his mates close to his own level, after all. He knew that in the end, he was going to have to level Devon and his dog, but until that was absolutely necessary, he was going to keep that man at a **safe** distance.

One could argue he was somewhat jealous of having another man near his mates, but in truth, while he **didn't** want that idiot near his women, it was mostly because he didn't trust him. Hell he didn't trust either of his mates yet, and they were marked, which meant they would never want to be with another male, ever again.

They had just dispatched another group of Dilizards, when he noticed Kythe getting a level up. A screen appeared depicting the stat growth, though Naruto ignored it; he **really** didn't care about that dog. Though there were two dog-ladies in his life, he didn't care for the species all that much; in favor of entering the menu once more and seeing how much experience was needed until Farah leveled again. He nodded to himself _Just 150 more…maybe we'll get that before we get home_ he thought, his eyes locking with the green eyed former slave, who smiled sweetly at him. He averted his gaze, unsure as to why that bothered him, and continued walking, trekking to the next monster.

They had fought a few more times, and Farah got really close, she now only needed thirteen points, but they had run out of enemies and they were close to his home. Allowing the rest of the party some time to rest from the fast pace he'd forced them to travel with, Naruto went ahead toward his fortress.

It had become a huge place, covering almost all of the clearing the old shack was in, it's stone walls a much better defense than those week wooden tiles. Naruto vowed to study magic in order to learn how to create spells, so he could place a protective barrier on the walls of the fortress, making it more difficult to break should they ever be attacked. He saw a separate building, most likely a watch tower, as it was as tall as the fortress itself, but it had a large opening near the top, so whoever was stationed there could keep an eye on what was happening outside. The fox demon couldn't help the mischievous grin as he thought **just** the right person for the job.

He had been the first inside, since his team was still resting. _Weaklings, all of them_ he thought, and it surprised him that a Crusader would need rest after such a small amount of light exercising. Upon entering, he heard gunshots. Fearing an attack happened on his first mate in this world, Naruto rushed back outside and to the back of the fortress, where he immediately stopped, astonished. Gabrielle was training her aim, so concentrated in her task that she didn't even notice him getting near her.

She actually jumped when he passed an arm around her waist, before she noticed who it was and relaxed into the embrace, her eyes, although still with the glint of determination, seemed saddened.

"I'm sorry for not being a strong mate…" she murmured into his chest, and he chuckled, causing her to pull away from him, looking up into his eyes, and in a playful tone she added "maybe if you leveled me, I wouldn't miss so much!" His eyes widened at her phrase, before he groaned, remembering that one of the processes of the mating mark was to impart the male's knowledge into the females, that way they could better support him, or even question his decisions.

"Yeah, we'll have to work on that. But that doesn't excuse you from training. Leveling helps in this Universe, but training makes sure you can keep that level. You know we'll have to leave this world eventually, and we don't know what the other worlds will be like." That had been as much a reminder for him as it was a warning for Gabrielle. He couldn't let himself become complacent because now there were levels; he didn't know what the next worlds in this universe he got himself stuck in would be like.

Sometimes he hated his animalistic instincts, especially mating. He didn't trust her, and yet soon enough she'd know pretty much everything there was to know about him and his past. Sighing, he pulled away, his eyes lowering to her face "I brought some people over. And a new mate apparently." He said, watching her for a reaction, and was slightly surprised when he saw an excited gleam in her eyes. "You sure work fast, Naru" He filed the Naru remark for later usage, and recognized it as her giving him a pet name. "That's what, the second one in just a day? Some chick came here some time ago and went straight to our room, saying she needed rest." His eyes widened again and he murmured something about letting her continue training, he had to go see this other girl.

He hoped the ring didn't make him lose control anymore; he couldn't just go around marking random people left and right. He walked into his room and looked to the bed, to the sight of a dark skinned elven girl, he sighed deeply, hoping that she was at least somewhat useful in his quest. If his urges led him to marking more women, they might as well be useful to his cause somehow.

The fox eared blond stared at her body for a while, and had to admit, if nothing else he knew how to pick the beautiful ones at least. He moved closer and inspected her neck, noticing that the fox shaped mark was there indeed. He sighed again and shook her awake.

"Wake up" he said, shaking her roughly. He really didn't have the time for this. The woman in bed opened her eyes groggily, but a moment later she was fully aware of what was happening around her, and that pleased him. She was either a skilled assassin; they were paranoid by default, he knew it all too well; or she was just one of those people that could wake themselves quickly.

His answer came by the shape of a knife strike, intended to hit his throat, which caused him to smirk, even as he moved his own hand to stop hers midway through the air toward his neck. So, he **could** work with her after all…but he thought that she would need to be reminded **who's** the master in their relationship. He didn't really use his father's methods of mating, since he usually broke the person to be completely submissive in the process, but this one time, he believed, it would be suitable punishment. It was almost a crime to attack one's alpha, after all.

Naruto growled as he twisted her hand, causing the blond, yellow eyes woman to give a yelp of pain before he leaned close to her ear "Don't **ever** dare attack your **master** again, woman! My mate you may be, but that does not stop me from… **breaking** you completely." He warned, and let her go, making the female gasp in relief at being freed and nod her head, submissively. He nodded, and made to get up from the bed, before, as though he had just changed his mind, a downright frightening grin spread across his face and he turned to her once more. "Hmmm…better yet, I think I **will** break you." He laughed as she whimpered, before his hand lashed out and he backhanded her, demanding she be silent unless given permission. That went on until she could contain her whimpers from his abuse, her mouth bleeding from the strength behind the strikes.

"Good…you are learning. Next, **devotion.** " He chuckled darkly as he pulled her to him, his free hand working his Yoroi Hakama¹ and freeing his erection from his undergarments. "I've most likely abused your pussy to the point it will hurt if I started there, yes?" He asked, getting a nod from the female before she pleaded him not to, which only gained her a backhand to her face again, as he spread her legs open, her nakedness serving the purpose of allowing him access.

" **Good**. That's where we'll start, then." He said as he roughly entered her, her lack of arousal and his rough handling of her causing her even more pain, which he ignored in favor of continuing his reckless thrusting. "Now, I want you to thank me for punishing you, putting my disobedient slave in her place. **No crying!"** He smacked her again.

In a dark part of his mind, Naruto enjoyed doing this, even if a part of him felt bad for deciding this course. He had done it before, of course, but the last time, the betrayal that led to him destroying the female's free will, was much worse.

 **†** **Flashback †**

Naruto walked back to his home after a night with the girl he just knew was the love of his life. He had shown her his half-demon form and she still accepted him, even after he told her that he would need to have more than one partner, given his family's…excessive urges.

She didn't believe him then, and he had set out to prove it to her. She had told him that if he had such high stamina, he was welcome to continue going even if she ended up blacking out from fucking. He, of course, adhered to her request, and continued on and on for the whole weekend even when the girl had gone completely limp on the bed.

He laughed at the memory, as that led to her promising him she'd help him find more women for his harem. Keeping him satisfied was obviously not a one girl job. Naruto grinned; he might have neglected to mention that being a demonic fox meant he had a higher sex drive than even a full demon. His father told him that was why demon foxes went extinct, they were too dangerous, as the male foxes could just about enslave a whole nation of women if they so wished.

Naruto walked into his living room, seeing his father sitting at the table and eating breakfast with his mother, while one of his **mistresses** as his mother liked to call them, cooked them something to eat.

"Naruto! Good weekend, I assume?" The older male laughed at his son's blush. Although it bothered him that the son of a Lord ranking demon, would suppress his demonic instincts, Kushina had made him accept that it was the boy's choice how to live his own life.

"Yeah dad, I think I found my mate." The boy told him happily, a silly grin on his face even as his face turned serious. "That's good to hear. You marked her then, yes?" He feared knowing the answer, but he had to ask all the same, in case his son actually **had** marked the girl. Instead, the boy's eyes became cold, and his entire demeanor changed, answering the question before the first word left the kid's mouth.

"No father, I don't need to use that to make her want to be with me. She loves me, mark or no mark!" He all but yelled, but Satoru just gave a sad sigh. "Son…my beloved child, that is not how the mark works and you know it. It doesn't just conjure feelings. To be quite honest, the only thing required for a male of our species of demon to mark a woman is lust. Love, I learned, can blossom even after the mark is placed. What the Mating Mark actually does is protect the male, ensuring that the female cannot pursue another male to be with. She will not find any other male attractive, nor will she lust after another male." He explained, and before Naruto could retort, he continued. "Son…by the Maou kid, look at your mother and I. You know that this village tried using her to get to me, and only the mate mark allowed me to prevent something terrible to happen to her." He said, and for a moment, Naruto's eyes softened, his gaze lowering to the ground, as though he was giving his father's words some though, but they hardened again soon after, and he turned around, resolute.

"I will prove it, then! I'll show you I don't need this mate mark to know she'll be faithful to me!" Satoru wanted to smack some sense into his son, but he feared it was already too late for the kid. He saw Naruto walk out of the door, slamming it shut as he did so and turned to his alpha-female, a frown marring his face. "I'll follow him, love. I'm afraid he's in for a rude awakening." Kushina frowned at him, but nodded all the same, knowing better than to argue with her stubborn husband. He disappeared a moment later.

* * *

Naruto walked at an accelerated pace back to Ino's home, his mind bent on proving his father wrong. He didn't like the man much, mostly because he always thought that this Mating Mark nonsense was just a way to enslave a woman, and he hated the fact that his mother had it to begin with. He had fought his demon instincts every day just to spite his father, showing only that he was the son of a human, never that he was the man's son.

He even went as far as to completely ignore his existence outside their house; which was, conveniently enough, in the Forest of Death; and even there he only spoke to him when absolutely necessary. The young blond shook his head forcefully, noticing he was in front of her house. He noticed the door was slightly opened, and stepped inside to investigate.

Her family was ninjas and ninjas were paranoid enough to always lock their homes and place seals before leaving, so something could be very wrong here. He heard noise from the second floor and rushed there, his mind going to the safety of his mate. He stopped at the door he could hear the noise coming from, frozen.

In the room was Ino, the girl he had sworn to himself was to be his main mate, his wife, as his mother was for his father, on her hands and knees on top of her bed, with the bastard Uchiha pounding into her from behind, pulling at her hair with each thrust. "Uhn…He d-do-doesn't suspect anything, Sasuke-sama!" She cried, as she moved her own hips to meet with the Uchiha's own, the sound of their flesh smacking together echoing in his mind. "Idiot…didn't even min-mind…that I was no virgin!" She made a sound between a chuckle and a moan, before she stopped, apparently just noticing that the man fucking her had stopped, and turned to complain, only to stop midway and freeze at the sight before her.

Naruto, at first felt broken inside, his cerulean blue eyes watering up as he watched, but slowly, his human personality fell to the back of his mind, allowing his demonic side to take over, the illusion he cast upon himself failing and his eyes turning to blood red with slit pupils. A grin slowly formed on his face as he walked into the room, laughing.

"Oh, don't mind me…" he whispered, before he laughed brokenly, turning to the Uchiha. "If you want to live, get out of here while I'm still… **me.** " He said, looking at the onyx eyed prodigy with his crimson ones. Not needing to be told twice, Sasuke just grunted, unceremoniously dropping Ino as he shunshined away, leaving the blond girl to deal with whatever **that** was.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun…" she started, before he punched her, roaring in rage as he did so. The blow made her dizzy, blood flowing from her mouth, but he just smiled sadistically. "Sorry, your " **Naruto** isn't here right now…only me." He said, laughing again, this time joyfully at finally being freed, human and demon side finally merging after years of struggling with himself. "In fact, your Naruto never truly existed. I **always** knew you weren't mate material, but did my **other** half listen? Of course not!" He continued punishing her, beating her with his full strength, quite aware she could take it.

"I fought a war…for you! I made sure your father lived through said war…for you! And I waited, quite patiently _and idiotically_ for you to be **ready** for sex. Because I loved you! And how do you repay me? Fucking the Uchiha behind my back during all our time together and…where is your Uchiha now, hmm?" He asked, mocking her with the fact that Sasuke hastily left her to die and saved himself. "I should thank you though…being finally one with my other half is…freeing. But…I know you don't like people to thank you. Use you? Of course, but actually be nice to you? You appear to hate that…so let me…show you my gratitude in a way you'll understand!"

He laughed as he created several Kage Bunshin, three to hold her wrists and ankles and two more to help him educate her. He heard her whimper and it only served to spur him on.

Outside, watching from a tree branch was his father, a frown on his face. He wouldn't confront his son now; he would let the boy vent his anger. He could wait back home, his son would need him and his mother in the time to come.

 **†** **Flashback Ends †**

* * *

 **AN:** Merry Christmas everyone! o/ I had this chapter done for quite some time, but I only just remembered to post it xD **ahem** anyway, I know there's a lot of fucking going on in this fic, but, really I based this off a game that has a sex scene every ten minutes '-' so I'll be using this one as my way to train those lemony goodness. Next up should be another chapter of the Dragon Age one, since like I said it's my momentary obsession, Dragon Age.

On a side note, thanks for the positive reviews: kage88 kamikage86 BANKAIZEN...

SonJubbi I answered your question via PM, but I'll say it here as well, so if anyone's interested, they can look it up: The name of the game is Legend of Queen Opala: Origins. It's actually the third in the series, you guys can check it out if you like, I find Origins to be pretty good, even though I didn't play the other two xD

Hope you guys enjoy...be sure to leave a review with any criticism (Flames shall be used to heat Naruto's Castle) and compliments (I do like them, I swear)

See ya o/


	4. Update

Sorry guys, I was hoping this wouldn't happen, because I was really concentrated on writing and giving a new chapter for every story during these next few weeks, before finding a good rythm to maintain, but life if full of surprises and a few things happened and I'm on medication now and most of the days I spend sleeping and when I'm awake I don't have the concentration to write. According to the doc it's gonna go for a few more days. I'm really sorry and have a little patience, I'll be back soon this time, promise.

Right now the schedule for when I come back is  
1 - DA Xover  
2 - Rise of Emperor Naruto  
3 - Oninin  
4 - Kitsune of Sacae rewrite  
5 - Enter the Maelstrom  
6 - Sith'ari  
7 - Let us Cling Together  
8 - Ivalice: My New Home

Again sorry, and thank you for the patience.


End file.
